Secrets of Super Smash Brothers
by PeachMidnaandLink
Summary: Peach recieves a letter from the Super Smash Head Quarters, inviting her to the next tournament. Peach decides to go, but soon realizes this one is different from others held in the past. Friends must fight friends for a victory. Is it really held by the true Super Smash Brothers? Or ones seeking an answer to a dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A Tournament of Ages **

***Chapter One: The Arrival***

It was a bright, beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Most toads were taking advantage of this day, trying to make it very memorable. It seemed almost everyone was doing something that day. Everyone, except Princess Peach, that is. To her, it was another boring day awaiting a tragedy to happen. Inside the castle throne room, Sun rays beamed brightly on the stained glass windows, creating bright, colorful marks across the marble floor. On her throne, Peach wondered what kind of offers the day would bring.

"Will this day bring something remarkable? Yes, probably Bowser. All he does is, kidnap, and kidnap, and KIDNAP! Goodness! Will he ever quit?" Peach slouched in her throne. All she would like is one, gifted day without Bowser. A day where she could spend time with Mario and actually do things her way. But, alas, a day like that could only be a pleasant dream. Suddenly, the door opened widely, presenting the Mail Toad. "Princess! You have a letter from somewhere afar!" The toad walked to the throne. He pulled out a bright, yellow letter with scribbles of writing on the front. "Yes, probably from Bowser or something." The princess took the letter. Her large, crystal-blue eyes moved quickly across the letter's cover. "I guess I was wrong. Well, thank you very much for bringing this to me." Peach smiled. The toad tipped his hat, leaving the large throne room. The door closed, bringing in a small gash of wind.

Wondering what was inside, Peach tore open the letter elegantly. The letter smelled of sweat and blood, describing a battle area. Although she didn't like the smell, the lovely princess began to read the letter.

_Dear Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom,_

_You are cordially invited to the next tournament of Super Smash Brothers. This time, the battle will be much different than others held in the past. Please pack the following items:  
1. Clothes_

_2. Any important needs. (Toothbrushes, toothpaste, hair brushes, etc.)_

_3. A good, fighting soul! (We don't need any weaklings!)_

_4. Any fighting equipment. (In your case, perhaps your parasol.)_

_5. A team mate spirit!_

_That's all! We supply food, rooms, and more. Please attend to Super Smash Brothers: Battle! We look forward to seeing your presence! _

_-The Super Smash Brothers Founders_

Peach looked up from the letter, remembering the past years. They were horrible! Almost everyone attending had called her, "Weakling!" Not only did she hate that, she hated fighting her friend, Zelda. But, attending would give her the chance to see her friend again and the founders did want her to go… Deciding she had no choice to hold back, Peach stood from her throne and walked to her room to pack.

Holding the letter in hand, Peach walked to her closet and pulled out a pink suitcase. "Princess Peach" was engraved in it. This year, Peach decided to wear her normal pink dress. She packed many copies of the dress, so she wouldn't have to wear the same one. Peach went back into her closet and pulled out a few night gowns, looking similar to her daily dress. After that, she decided to head to her bathroom to get her toothbrush and other things.

From her pink, elegant bathroom, she removed her toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, shampoo and conditioner, soap, makeup, and hair supplies. She packed these items with her. At this rate, her suitcase would be filled in no time! Last, but no least, she packed her bedding in the suitcase. "There," Peach said out loud. She put her hands on her hips, staring at the cluttered room before her. "Oh well. I can clean it when I get back." Princess Peach hauled her luggage downstairs.

To her surprise, toads stirred through the main room of the kingdom. Slowly, Peach walked down the marble steps, her high heels clicking on the staircase. Wondering what was going on, Peach quickly sprinted into a run to hurry down stairs. "What's going on?" Peach's large eyes sparkled with curiosity. The toads froze to meet her eyes. "We wanted to say good bye! Your ride to the tournament is here!"

Peach looked outside to see a black limousine positioned in front of the castle gate way. On the side of the limo was the Super Smash Bros. symbol. Knowing it was time to depart, Peach slightly waved before running off to meet the car. The toads jumped up and down, waving to their princess. Princess Peach opened the door to the limo, stepping inside. "Farewell, my toads." Peach smiled, a glistening tear rolling down her cheek. Her blue eyes sparkled. As the limo began to move, Peach stared back at her people, watching them until they were tiny dots.

With nothing else to do, Peach leaned her head on the glass window, studying the ground below. She closed her eyes, waiting to arrive. She couldn't remember too much about where she was headed to, for she hadn't been there in ages. "So, you're the famous Princess Peach?" A voice said ahead of her. The princess opened her eyes to see a man dressed in black staring at her through the mirror on the front window. This man was the one who was driving. "Yes, I am known for being kidnapped and for being a weakling. Most people say I'm the most disgusting person on this Earth." Peach played with her fingers.

The man looked up from driving, staring at her blue eyes. He smiled a bit, but kept staring. Peach wondered what he was doing. "I don't think you're ugly. You're very pretty." He said after a moment. After hearing this, Peach's puffy lips turned into a gentle smile. Not exactly knowing what to do, Peach turned away in embarrassment. "Thank you." She said softly.

She rested her hands on her lap, looking out the window. She couldn't help but wonder exactly how long it would take to arrive. The colorful world of Mushroom Land quickly turned into a black city with tall sky scrapers and steam factories. This world made Peach feel sad and hopeless. It was almost a disgusting feeling. "This is it, princess." The car swerved into a parking garage, slowly coming to a stop. The limo door flung open, signaling Peach could get out. "Thank you." Peach stepped out of the limo, carrying her luggage with her. The man tipped his hat, a smile forming on his pointed face. "Anything I could do for a pretty, young lady! See ya!"

The limo's doors closed. It began to depart, leaving Peach alone. A bit lost, Peach looked around her surroundings. Ahead of her stood a black building, with the Super Smash Brothers symbol on it. "SUPER SMASH HEAD QUARTERS!" The building read. Knowing that's where she should head, Peach walked to the building, hauling her pink suitcase along. She took a deep breath before pushing open the glass doors.

Inside of the building was black and murky with only a few red lights lighting the dim hallways. On the left side of the room was a desk with someone sitting in it. _I've made it thus far._ Peach thought, walking towards the desk. "Excuse me." Peach said. The desk manager looked up from writing wildly on a piece of paper. "Yes, ma'am! You must be the royal Princess Peach, am I right?" The woman dressed in black shook Peach's hand. "Such a pleasure to meet ya, princess! Take this card to find your room!" The woman handed Peach a card with her name on it. Peach studied the card carefully. "Thank you." Peach walked up the hallway to find her room, not taking her eyes off the card.

The card read, "Princess Peach: Dormitory Room Number 4215" At long last, Peach came to a stop in front of a door that said her dormitory room number on it. Seeing she had to put her card in a slot, Peach put it in. The door opened, revealing a pink room with many beds circling a heater. On the edge of some beds were suitcases with initials engraved on them. Peach chose a bed, setting her suitcase at the edge of the bed. Abruptly, a door within the room opened. "Peach?" A familiar voice said. Peach turned to the door to see a woman in a purple and white dress. On her shoulders sat armor with sapphires engraved in them. On her forehead was a golden crown with more sapphires. Her hair was tied into a braid with two pieces of hair pulled forward. She was tall in height, a few inches taller than Peach.

"Zelda!" Peach said, running up to the woman, giving her a quick hug. "It's been a long time since I've seen you!" Another woman, much taller than Zelda walked out from the door. Her eyes were a fiery red with a sad expression. On her head was a golden head dress with diamonds on it. She wore a black skirt with all kinds of design and wore a black veil running down from her long orange hair. Just like Zelda, her hair was pulled forward, but tied together with something that looked like a chain. "Oh, gods. She's here. Rosalina is already bad. " The woman folded her arms, rolling her large, red eyes. "Daisy's OK. I like her attitude."

Two girls emerged from the door. One had orange, short hair and large blue eyes. She wore emerald accessories, such as a brooch surrounded with white, flower-shaped petals and matching earrings. On her head was a golden crown with rubies and emeralds. She wore a floor-length yellow dress with wrist-length white evening gloves. Her dress had puffy sleeves with white floral frills peering out the openings. Her collar was also a white floral frill, as well were the openings of her evening gloves. At her waist were two orange panniers. At the bottom of her dress were two orange ruffles and completing her outfit were light orange toned high heels.

The other girl had blonde hair, her right eye being covered by it. Her brooch and crown were designed to be similar to silver stars. Dangling from her ears were yellow, star-shaped earrings. The girl wore a teal dress, where the top cut off at her chest. At the cut off, a light blue color flap looped around. Her long sleeves had wide openings at the bottom, which were topped with light blue frills. At the bottom of her dress was a light blue frill that looped around until creating a point in the middle. She held a star wand and had a gold star creature orbiting her. The girl wore silver high heels.

"Peach!" The girl in the yellow dress said, running towards Peach. "How crazy is it to find ya here!" The two girls that had just come into the room were Daisy, the yellow one, and Rosalina, the teal one. Peach walked to her bed, unpacking her suitcase. She made her bed with her bedding from her bed back at the castle. The tall woman sat on her bed. "Gods, I can't believe we had to have a stinkin' pink room! Just 'cause we're girls, it doesn't mean we like pink!"

Zelda sat on Peach's bed. She stared at the ground. "I-I'm timorous for this tournament. I mean… With the whole Subspace Emissary… More evil souls were invited this year and… Well, I'm just worried for us all." Zelda strode to her bed. She picked up her suitcase, unpacking all her possessions. Peach couldn't believe Zelda was scared. She was usually the strong and brave one. Why was she scared now? A knock on the door disturbed the silence. A tall man dressed in black stood still in the door way. "Ladies, please attend dinner in the dining hall. It will begin in a moment. Please prepare yourselves." The man shut the door slowly. At this, Peach walked to the bathroom, holding hair ties and brushes. "If we're going to have dinner, we should look our best." She waved the others to follow. Midna rolled her eyes. "If she touches my hair, she's dead!"

The girls wandered around the bathroom, wondering what hairstyle they wanted to receive. First up was Rosalina. "I'd like my hair up, please…" She said softly. Peach began brushing Rosalina's long, blonde hair. There were no knots in Rosalina's hair. Therefore, it was easy to brush. Within a minute, Rosalina had her hair up in ponytail. The princess of the cosmos began studying her hair. A smile formed on her small orange-pink lips. "It's wonderful…"

After a few minutes, all girls had new hairstyles. Daisy had her hair in a low ponytail, Midna had a long braid, and Zelda had her hair straight. Peach just had her normal ponytail. Peach looked to her pink clock. "Agh! We're going to be late! Come on!" Peach ran out of the dormitory and down the black halls. Though the halls were dark, the girls made their way to the dining hall all right.

In the dining hall were many lit chandeliers and vases. The wall was red with black trim. In the middle of the room was a long table, supplying food and guests. The girls quickly found a seat on the left side of the table. "Oh, look." Captain Falcon said over the loud conversations of the table. "It's the little weakling." He began to laugh like a sick hyena. At this, the other guests burst into gales of laughter. Peach ducked her head under the table, trying not to be seen. Zelda's face turned blood red with anger. "Yes, keep laughing unless you want your mouth knocked out."

All the fighters had stopped laughing except Captain Falcon. Zelda rolled her blue-quadrilateral eyes, walking towards Captain Falcon. She slapped his mouth so hard, he was knocked to the floor. "Anyone else?" Everyone who had been laughing shook their heads, still laughing under their breaths. "Good. Never mock my friends again. You hear?" Princess Zelda walked back to her seat next to Midna and Peach, not keeping her eyes off the laughers.

Within a few minutes, food was delivered to the table. Dinner was berries and pudding. They drank water and Shirley temple. The flow of conversations quickly died down to sound of clinking of silverware against ceramic. "Ha, I guess that girl with the blue body suit didn't come this time, am I right?" Fox announced, chuckling. But he was wrong. Abruptly, the door slammed open revealing a tall woman in a tight neon blue body suit. Her blonde hair was put up in a ponytail with two strands of hair pulled forward. In her hand, she held what looked to be a gun. Her face was pointed and her eyes were medium sized. She had a pointed nose and faded lips. "She's here…" Fox rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I was late, defeating… monsters." The woman walked in casually. She pointed her gun to a chandelier, shooting it to the ground. "For any newbies, I am Samus. Zero Suit Samus when I'm like this." Zero Suit Samus sat down in a chair next to Link. "SENSORED! Link, don't look." Midna said, turning to Link. To her surprise, Link was hiding in his hat. Midna grabbed the side of his hat. "Make room! I don't want to see." Midna hid her face in Link's hat.

After a bit, Link lifted his head from his hat to see Samus still next to him. "You look tough." Samus said, looking towards Link. Link rolled his eyes. "And you look annoying." He mumbled. A bell rang, signaling the fighters could head to their dormitories. With that, everyone left the table and walked down the halls. Unfortunately for the girls, Samus had to sleep in the girl's dormitory. She followed Peach to their room. "I can't believe I have to be with you pathetic princesses." Samus rolled her eyes.

Midna opened the door to the dormitory. "Well, if you don't want to, then you can sleep out here." Midna pointed to the dim hall. Ignoring Midna's remark, Samus walked inside the room, hauling her neon blue suitcase. She took a good look around the room before choosing a bed. Setting her suitcase at the edge of a bed, the girls knew she picked that one. Samus quickly made her bed and sat down on it. Her bedding was neon blue and neon pink marks. (Of course.)

Suddenly, a few pieces of paper flew through the mail slot on their door. Peach walked to the door, picking them up. On them, it read, "Battle organizations." Wondering what was inside, Peach flipped to the first page.

_Battle Organizations: First day of battles_

_1. Daisy V.S. Zant_

_2. Midna V.S. Link_

_3. Samus V.S. Fox_

_4. Peach V.S. Mario_

Peach decided she had enough reading. She flopped on her bed, holding the battle booklet. "Midna." Peach began. Midna looked to her. "You're going to have to fight Link tomorrow…" Peach tossed a booklet to Midna. Needing proof, Midna opened the booklet to the first page, studying the battles. Her eyes seemed to shrink when she read her name. Midna tossed the book to the floor. "I'm not fighting Link. He's uh… special to me! Yeah, that's it."

Wanting to read, Samus snatched a booklet from Peach. Her eyes quickly moved across the page. "I get to fight that dumb old rat!" Samus smirked. Peach set the booklets aside, getting into bed. "I suggest we all go to sleep…" She said, flipping off the light switch, darkening the room. "We have a busy day ahead of us." Meanwhile, the boys still sat awake.

"And she said the funniest thing ever! You can't find hot dogs in Alaska! You can only find cold dogs!" Luigi slapped his knee, laughing like thunder on a stormy night. Mario soon joined in. Thinking the two were outrageously annoying, Link rolled his sea blue eyes. He didn't care much for idiotic food jokes. Those kind of jokes were lame, especially the hot dog kind. "Stop with the stupid food jokes." Link demanded in a loud voice. Luigi and Mario turned to Link, their eyes wide. Turning away, they began to laugh again. "Shut up!" Link shouted.

Suddenly, Link's shadow began to shake. Midna's head popped out of the black of the shadow. "I had to get out of my dormitory. That naked mole rat wouldn't shut up. How are you doing?" Link turned away from Mario and Luigi. The two brothers were still yapping about food jokes. "I'm annoyed at those two." Link pointed at Mario and Luigi. They laughed about an idiotic joke. "I don't know… It's kinda funny to see you annoyed, Mr. Important Hero!"

"What do you call a cheese that's not yours?!" Mario asked Luigi. Before Luigi could answer, Midna piped in. "NACHO CHEESE! Gods, that's, like, the oldest joke in the book! Even the Twili know _that_ one!" Mario and Luigi rolled their eyes, turning away from her. Midna rested her elbow on Link's shoulder. "Yeah, I see they're annoying. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night!" Midna flew back into Link's shadow. "Good night." Link whispered to the imp.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter Two: An Uncanny Reflection***

"Why did the tomato turn red? Because it saw the salad dressing!" Mario and Luigi were still going at their food jokes. It kept Link up all night and he couldn't even get _one_ wink of sleep. Link wished they would go to sleep. "Would you two just shut up?!" Link finally shouted to the brothers. Large, purple bags sat beneath Link's eyes. Although Link would tell them to stop, Mario and Luigi would just ignore him. "Why don't we give each other nick names?!" Luigi exclaimed. _Oh, brother._ Link rolled his eyes. He already knew they would call each other "pasta brother". "Yeah, I'll give you some. Mario, you can be fat tomato and Luigi can be celery stick. There! Perfect names if you ask me!" Midna piped in.

Mario and Luigi ignored the remark, turning back to their own conversation. Just as Link suspected, they called each other pasta brother. Link would rather sleep in a closet right now instead of being with them. Suddenly, the bell rang for breakfast and everyone quickly started down the hall. As Link walked down the hall, he felt a strange feeling like something wasn't right. This place… it didn't seem like the old Smash Head Quarters, but they did say it would be different. Putting realizations aside, Link quickly caught up with Midna and the other princesses.

"Link," Princess Zelda finally said to him after a while. "I have a strange feeling about all this…" Link looked to her and smiled, feeling great pleasure that someone else felt the same about it. He gave her a look, saying he thought that, too. He had been in Super Smash Brothers since the first tournament and it had never been this dark or red. Everyone there was dressed in black and it made him wonder why. He suspected it had to do with Ganondorf and Bowser. "I'll be right back." Link walked between the crowds of people, looking for the evil doers.

Link already knew they wouldn't fess up, but he would make them and it was worth a shot. But, he knew Ganondorf was honest, unlike Bowser. Bowser told lies a lot. He could count on the truth from Ganondorf. Suddenly, Link bumped into Bowser, falling onto the floor. Ashamed, Link quickly gathered himself and stood up, pointing his sword to Bowser and Ganondorf. "OK, evil doers! What's up with bringing everyone here, thinking it's a battle? To kidnap? I thought so!"

Bowser and Ganondorf swapped looks and then looked towards Link. "Come again? You think we brought everyone here just to kidnap Princess Peach and Princess Zelda?" Ganondorf began laughing uncontrollably. "Good idea, kid! But we didn't do that. We came up with the conclusion that you brought everyone here." Link was confused. It was almost weird that his archenemy thought the same thing he thought… except the part he brought everyone here.

"So, you're saying you didn't? Well, I didn't." Link lowered his sword by his waist. Many people were getting to the point where they thought this wasn't the right people. The crowd suddenly decreased into the dining room, except the group of ladies. Link looked back, holding up one finger, meaning he would be a minute more. "So, what are we going to do?" Link lowered his voice. Bowser and Ganon shot each other new looks of wonder and curiosity. Ganondorf shrugged, but Bowser had an idea. "Why don't we all join forces? Then maybe I could finally get Peach!"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes, elbowing Bowser in the rib roughly. This meant he shouldn't be thinking of himself, rather thinking of the good for others. "I mean, we'll join forces, so we can get to the bottom of this! But if I do this, I want Princess Peach and a ton of coins!" This time, Ganondorf stomped on Bowser's foot. He didn't remove his place on Bowser's foot. "You can get the coins, not Peach." Link said to Bowser, although he would not award them to him. He waved, quickly walking to Midna and the others.

In the dining hall, the butlers served fruit and cereal. Not really a good breakfast, but Link ate anyway. Unlike last night, the table boomed with laughter and words of conversations. But Link sat in mere silence. Peach tapped him with one of her fingers. "Um, Link? Can I speak to you? Um, outside, please." Link nodded, pushing his plate forward and heading outside into the black courtyard. Link was the only man Peach could talk to seriously. Mario just laughed it off, but he wasn't a bad person. It was just sometimes Peach needed to talk seriously to someone.

"I'm sorry for bringing you out here…" Peach said quietly folding her hands across her brooch. Link nodded. He was actually glad someone took him out of there. All that noise was hurting his ears. "It's just… I don't feel comfortable here. It's too dark. And nobody is following the right agenda… I… I want to go home now." Peach sat down on a blood red bench, placing her head in her hands. Another person didn't feel right about it. So, this must mean someone else was leading the battle and not the original people. But, who?

"It's OK, Peach. I had the same feeling. Other people do, too. And you're not forced to stay. You can go now." Link smiled, trying to make her feel better. He hated it when people were sad or mad. He did everything he could to make someone happy. Peach looked up, her eyes glossy. She smiled, standing up now. "I will. Thank you. Please don't tell anyone about this. You have to promise!" Peach walked quickly from the courtyard and down the hall. Link smiled. But he still had to figure out who was behind this.

Suddenly, his shadow began to shake wildly. Link stepped back quickly as Midna's head popped out from the blackness. "Aww, does little Peachy have a crush on Linky?" Midna taunted. Link shook his head, the smile still on his face. "Or is the opposite?" Midna smirked towards Link. With this, the smile faded from his face. "I think you have a crush on me."

The color drained from Midna's face. Obviously, she did. "Have you been reading my diary?! That's it! I'm not talking to you for the day!" Midna disappeared inside the shadow, keeping her words to herself. Link laughed quietly, heading back down the hall to wish Peach a farewell. As he was walking to the main entrance, he heard soft voices. Deciding to hear good information, Link stopped abruptly. Quietly, he hid behind a corner.

"I heard that Princess Toadstool is leaving due to her being suspicious of the new place." A deep voice said.

"We can't let anyone leave! Good thing we have those drivers that bring 'em straight back here. Sometimes even kidnap 'em." A male voice said with a laugh. Two tall men emerged from another hall. Link quickly hid himself to think. He had to tell Peach before she got in the car. With no hesitation, Link quickly tore down the hall, very close to the entrance. He didn't even want to imagine what could happen to Peach. She couldn't even walk in the meadows alone without getting kidnapped. The battle bell rang, but Link ignored it, putting all his strength into getting to the entrance before she was taken away.

Finally, he got there and just in time, too. Peach was still waiting for the car to arrive. But she waited quietly and patiently. Link quickly walked to join her by her side. "Oh, hello, Link." Peach smiled pleasantly. Link couldn't talk because he had no more energy in him. He pointed inside. "No, no. I'm going now. Good bye, Link." Peach turned her attention back to the dirty street. Suddenly, a black car drove down the street. It was exactly like the car Link had come in. It swerved quickly by the curb and the door quickly popped open. "Ya, comin', lady?" The driver yelled to Peach.

Peach nodded and walked to the car. She put her suitcase in and put one foot in when Link grabbed in her by the shoulder. "Peach!" He was surprised he could speak. "They're going to kidnap you!" Link pulled her back from the car. Her eyes were large, but they were still calm and light. She grabbed her suitcase from the car, and stepped away. "Thank you, kind sir, but I'm not in the mood to be kidnapped." Peach curtsied with a pleasant smile and joined Link in walking inside.

Link looked back at the driver to see his face blood red. The driver slammed his fist on the wheel, but quickly gaped at it to see it turn light pink. "Well, if you and your girl friend aren't going to come, then we'll boot you from the tournament and say you stole something." He smiled deviously, showing multicolored teeth. Link glared, clenching his fist. Peach flipped around, so her eyes met the driver's. She ran towards him in a fast manner, doing so flawlessly. Peach didn't like it when people lied about other people. She called this "Spreading false propaganda."

Anger inside her, Peach stuck her head in the driver's window. "We're not dating and you shouldn't be spreading false propaganda about other people for no reason. Link and Midna like each other, now stop being such a bully." Leaving no room for him to talk, Peach kicked the car, leaving a huge dent in it. Like nothing had happened, Peach dragged her suitcase along her side. Link stared at the dent, wondering how such a girly girl could do that. He pushed his question aside as he and Peach walked inside. "Thank you, Link." Peach smiled.

Peach opened the door for Link, allowing him to go inside. He accepted this, but looked back. He froze automatically by the sight he saw outside. It was a tall man with a funny mask and fingers of confetti. His shoes looked like those of elves. Link turned back, walking from the door. He knew he must fight this evil doer. The evil man was known as Zant, the usurper king of Twilight. Peach quickly equipped Perry, her trusty parasol and followed Link. She tried to look as innocent as possible, so she wouldn't attract trouble to Link.

Link thrust out his sword, just to be aware of any attacks Zant should pressure towards him. Zant smiled deviously, the same smile like that one man. "A hero and his princess. How delightful."

"I'm not his princess! I'm Mario's princess! Link and I are just friends." Peach corrected. Her eyes glossy with tears. Obviously, she didn't like being called Link's princess. Link could tell she loved Mario, as everyone says. Zant still had that ugly smile on his face. "Shut up, blossom princess." Zant waved his left hand, sending a force towards Peach. This force sent her flying back and crashing into a marble wall. "MARIO!" She had screamed.

Link returned his gaze back to Zant. He pointed his sword at Zant's neck. Zant only rolled his eyes at him, for he knew he could give Link worse treatments. And this is what he would do. "So, Link. You believe you're stronger than me. How foolish." Zant lifted up his hand, a small red crystal forming in it. Link stepped back a bit, foreshadowing what was going to happen. Link remembered that crystal when the land of Hyrule was blotted under Twilight. With dark magic inside, it was able to turn Link into his feared form with just one touch. Zant would probably thrust it inside Link's head like before, for that was a part in the body where it could easily make the whole body go under the power.

The crystal lay in Zant's hand. "Good night, hero." Zant waved his hand in a magical manner, sending the small crystal flying towards Link. He tried to dodge it, but it was too fast. Link collapsed in an instance, transforming into a grey wolf. Link's shadow shook wildly, Midna appearing from it. "Zant! How could you?!" She floated above Link, Fused Shadows spinning around her. She smirked as the Fused Shadows crashed against her head. They began shaking wildly as her little imp body turned into that of an orange spider. She pointed her front legs to Zant, holding a spear. Midna stabbed it into Zant, but before it hit him, he disappeared.

Midna quickly dissolved into her imp self, landing beside Link. She touched his forehead, trying to remove the crystal. "Oh, Link. Why did I leave you?"


End file.
